Observadora
by Queen L
Summary: —¿Por qué yo? —Porque vi en ti, lo que jamás había visto en nadie. Y Hannah Abbott sonríe, porque es capaz de ver algo único en la mirada de Neville Longbottom.


**Disclameir:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me desperté melosa.

* * *

_Los ojos son las ventanas del alma_.

Dijo alguna vez, un hombre más sabio, y, también más excéntrico que cualquiera de nosotros.

Hannah cree en esas palabras, y cree ver la verdad en los ojos de las personas. Hannah Abbott tiene catorce años, y sabe que no le gusta Dean Thomas. No le gusta la forma que tiene de mirarla, como si fuera un objeto, como si ella le perteneciera. Tampoco lo gusta que esté siempre poniendo la mano en su espalda, y que haya intentado besarla dos veces, cuando fue muy clara su negativa. Con su vestido amarrillo, Hannah puede ver el rencor en los ojos de ese Gryffindor que le invitó al baile de Navidad, cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Y aunque le duele. No llega importarle lo suficiente. No le gustan sus ojos, demasiados oscuros, pícaros, y libres de secretos.

Por eso no le importa cuando coge a alguien más. Invita a bailar a una chica de Beubatonx, que para sorpresa de varios, acepta. Él sonríe, encantado, y se disculpa con Hannah, quien hace un gesto de desinterés. Vio los ojos de ella. Ceniza, desesperada.

La Hufflepuff está tranquila sola. Deja que el frío de la ventana le mantenga alerta, pero se pierde en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en las estatuas de hielo. Los ve danzar, todos de distintos colores. Verdes esperanzas, marrones pasión, azules desdicha, grises perdición. Todos ellos bailan en un mismo círculo, al compás de una música mucho más profunda, y antigua que la que está siendo tocada. La danza eterna de la vida. Los colores suben, bajan, cambian. Y ella los observa. Sonríe cuando dos colores se encuentran, y agacha la cabeza cuando se alejan.

_Eres una observadora,_ había dicho su padre, con una sonrisa, dándose palmadas en la prominente barriga. _Tú ves, y luego vives, Hannah _explicó, confundido con sus propias palabras. Acturus Abbott, el menos formidable de su familia, el menos llamativo, el menos fabuloso. Él que no fue inteligente, ni premiado, ni respetado. El que tiene una hija tan fabulosa, que sólo él puede notarlo. Porque él también lo hace, él _ve_. Ve a su hija, con su rostro soñador, y sus ojos, siempre buscando entre la multitud, sin la certeza de qué es lo que quieren encontrar.

Miriam Abbott los quiere a ambos, pero no los comprende. Y por eso, los dos la quieren como jamás han querido a nadie. _Azul mamá_. Así los calificó por primera vez, cuando era pequeña. Su madre compró ese vestido amarillo, esperando que su hija conquistara un corazón. No llegó a pensar, que podría ser diferente.

Susan Bones aparece, con su vestido color salmón, que tan mal queda con su cabello anaranjado. Sus ojos son verdes, y brillan de gusto. Atado a sus brazos, Justin Finch-Fletchey sonríe con la mirada, con sus risos, con sus labios. Su cuerpo emanaba felicidad, que Hannah desea contagiar. Se sientan a su lado, cansados de bailar. Lo han hecho durante toda la noche. Corazones rotos, unidos por una disputa. ¿Dónde estarían, ahora, si Susan jamás se hubiera peleado con Ernie? Eso se pregunta Hannah, cuando ve al susodicho más allá. _Triste azul_. La chica que le acompaña no ha dejado de hablar un solo momento. _Azul cansancio_.

—¿Estás bien, Hann? —pregunta, Susan.

Susan es su mejor amiga, y tiende a exagerar. Es de esas muchachas que creen que si un chico te deja, ha llegado el Armagedón. Ve con malos ojos que su amiga haya dejado ir con tanta facilidad a su pareja, cree que ella se entristecerá. Hannah se encoje de hombros. No le preocupa. Le gustaría hacerle entender de alguna manera a la pelirroja, pero sabe que no lo logrará. Los ojos de Susan eran verde decisión.

—¿Estás segura? Le haré entender ahora mismo cómo son las cosas si estás mal —dice, cruzándose de brazos.

Hannah, asintió.

—Déjalo estar, Su —pide Justin.

Y por primera vez, ella cede. Tal vez, era el efecto que la noche tiene en todo el mundo. Tal vez, está cansada. O, tal vez, y Hannah esperaba que fuera así, Justin acaba de ocupar un nuevo lugar en la vida de Susan, como su eterno compañero de baile. Enamorada del amor, la pequeña Hannah.

Suspira cuando hay que hacerlo, y arregla los pliegues de su vestido amarillo. Callada. Atenta. Observadora.

_¿Qué buscas entre la multitud, Hannah Abbott?_ Se pregunta a sí misma, no le gusta no encontrar respuesta, pero igual sonríe. Sonríe porque siempre lo ha hecho.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Lo haré mucho mejor que Dean Thomas —ofrece, recelosa, Susan.

Para eso están las amigas, para no perdonar jamás a los chicos que te hacen daño.

—No te preocupes, no tengo ganas de bailar, de cualquier forma —se encoge de hombros Hannah, despreocupada—. Disfruten, de verdad. No os obligaré a quedarse aquí

—Estamos…

—Vayan, disfruten.

No hay bailes en Hogwarts con regularidad, y en opinión de Hannah, deben de aprovechar. Los observa irse a bailar. Deja que sus pasos le adormezcan.

_Uno, dos, tres. Giro. Uno, dos, tres. Cerca. _

La música le adormece levemente. Y el vaso de ponche en sus manos se resbala por un momento, manchando de violeta su hermoso vestido amarillo. La mancha se extiende por su falda. Atravesando cada fibra de la gruesa tela, atravesando las medias que lleva debajo, hasta humedecer su muslo. Una gota violeta cae hasta el piso, acabando con su inmaculada blancura. Ríe, porque su madre va a matarla. Se seca con una servilleta, antes de buscar nuevamente el ritmo, que había perdido en tan vergonzosa situación.

Se encuentra con que ha perdido los pies. (No los suyos, eso habría sido extraño) Susan y Justin están demasiado lejos. Son dos nuevos zapatos los que aparecen. Unos de hombre, negros y pulcros; acompañados por unas sandalias violetas, con una gran flor, que está un poco machucada. Son otros pies, que pertenecen a alguien más. Pies torpes, que no dejan de pisarse entre ellos. Los negros atacan las flores con violencia.

_Dos. Uno. Giro. Tres. _

Han perdido la gracia.

Curiosa. Sube la mirada. Y esa fue la primera vez que se encontró con esos ojos, que también le observaban a ella. Marrones… ¿marrones qué?

La duda le asalta, repasando sus colores, sus sentidos. Tiene un segundo, un solo segundo antes de perderlos de vista.

¿Marrones qué?

Ha continuado con su torpe baile. Justo a tiempo para hacerle ver algo que creía imposible, un color que era descabellado.

Neville Longbottom es único. Y tuvo la certeza en ese segundo.

(***)

—¿Por qué yo?

Han pasado muchos años desde ese baile de Navidad. Han pasado muchas muertes, desde que Hannah Abbott observó esos ojos. Han cambiado, han avanzado, han sufrido. El dolor, la guerra, y la pérdida cubren los ojos de todos a quienes conoce. Muchos, han llegado a perder su anterior brillo, para convertirse en algo más. Algo nuevo, algo diferente. La pena les cubre como una manta pesada, que poco a poco la esperanza va quitándoles de encima.

La guerra ha terminado. ¿Hace cuánto? Seis años. Y todos lo recuerdan con precisión, porque ese día quedaría grabado en cada uno de los presentes. En los que lucharon, en los que murieron. Todos ellos estaban marcados por esa fecha. Los ojos de su generación decían: _3 de Mayo de 1998._

Los de él también la mantenían. Pero era diferente. Él siempre había sido diferente.

Todavía, pese a los años, fantaseaba con el día en el cual apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, y le pidió su primera cita. Recordaba con deseo, el primer beso que se dieron, en las puertas del Callejón Diagon. O su segunda cita, en Oxford. La tercera, la cuarta, la quinta. Todas era perfectas, todas eran hermosas. Todas tenían un detalle único para ella. ¿Cuántas tuvieron? Dieciséis. Contando la diecisiete, donde le preguntó si quería ser su novia, con todas las de ley. Había sido lento, y según Susan, exasperante. Pero el día había llegado.

Ya había casi más de dos años desde aquello. Podría decir los meses, días, minutos y segundos. Pero temía quedar como una obsesionada. Prefería guardar esa cuenta para sus adentros. Para cuando despertaba después de una pesadilla, donde volvía a la guerra, o donde lo perdía. Se tranquilizaba, recordando cuántas horas. Volviendo a esos ojos, que le habían marcado a la edad de catorce años.

Y cuando, sentados en el sofá de una reconfortante sala, Neville Longbottom le hace esa pregunta, Hannah Abbot sabe bien qué contestarle.

—Porque vi en ti, lo que jamás había visto en nadie.

Neville no pregunta qué vio. Prefiere vivir con la duda.

Aunque ella lo sabe, descubrió los ojos de ese chico que ama.

Marrón._ Marrón hogar. _


End file.
